DecisionsFollow your heart
by Snowbunny2005
Summary: We all know the point in which everthing was solved when Sakura captured all the cards. Romance was in the air. Why does Eriol keep his thirteen year old body even though he could have turned back? Does he really love Kaho? Or is there someone else in


Decisions.Follow your heart  
  
Rated: PG Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama, Little bit Yaoi By. Tennyo and Snowbunny Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptors. We do not own any of its characters. We hope the members of Clamp are not offended by our fan fic and please don't sue us. Clamp are wonderful writers and this is just a fan fic. May contains spoilers.  
  
Thanks. Snowbunny would like to give thanks to Tennyo for inspiring her to write the story. and she would like to thank Tennyo for many of the ideas in the story. oh and this involves the death of a character. don't like that, don't read it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter One: Moving on.  
  
"Why?" A young man of fourteen with black hair cried.  
He leaned over a grave, freshly made. At the head was a statue of an angel.  
"Why did you have to leave me?" he cried.  
"Are you alright, Eriol?" a voice said as a hand was laid on his shoulder.  
The young man wiped his eyes hastily. He looked up to see his faithful friends, Nakuru and Souppy.  
"Why did she have to leave me, Nakuru? Why?"  
"Death is an uncertain thing. But be calmed in knowing that she is in a better place now." Nakuru said trying to comfort her master.  
"You must let her go and move on. She would not want you to be this way. She would want you to move on and live your life fully." Souppy said quietly  
"But."  
"No buts, Eriol. You knew her. you know that is what she would have wanted." Nakuru said  
"I know."  
"Kaho would have wanted you to move on."  
"I know, but it still hurts."  
"Of course it does. you loved her deeply." Souppy said  
"And she loved you just as much. which is why she would have wanted you to move on."  
"I understand."  
The three of them got up from the grave and walked away. Eriol looked back at the grave once. Sadness filled his eyes.  
  
That night.  
  
"Eriol."  
"Who's there?" Eriol called into the darkness. He knew enough to know he was in his dream then.  
A young woman appeared in the darkness. He recognized her form immediately.  
"Kaho."  
"Yes, it's me, Eriol."  
"But how?"  
"You should know the answer to that question. This is your dream after all."  
"So it's just a dream. You're still dead. This is only a memory."  
"No, it's a dream of understanding. This dream gives me the perfect chance to tell you something that I wanted to tell you while I was alive."  
"What is it?"  
"That you and I were not meant to be lovers."  
"What!" Eriol exclaimed.  
"We were not meant to be. We are not soul mates."  
"But I loved you with all my heart."  
"See already you refer to me in a past tense." Eriol gasped at what she said. Was it true? Were they really not destined?  
"But then."  
"Who is your soul mate?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"That can only be found by you."  
"But what about."  
  
"Me. I am with the person I was supposed to be with. You know him."  
  
Another shadow appeared in the darkness. Eriol gasped at the sight of his face. It was the older version of Eriol. The one Eriol used to be before he changed into a ten-year-old boy to help Sakura.  
"How? Why?" he asked confused.  
"I was not meant to be with the fourteen year old boy you are now, but with the older one that I fell in love with." Kaho said sadly.  
"So you never loved me?"  
  
"No, listen. I loved you with all my heart, but we were not meant to be. I looked into your future. I know who your true soul mate is. I know who will give you true happiness."  
"Who?"  
"She is someone you have met before. You only thought of her as a friend. But you thought you were in love with me then too. She only thought of you as a kind friend too."  
"How will I know who she is?"  
  
"Follow your heart, you will know when the time comes." The older Eriol said, speaking for the first time.  
"But if you're dead.then."  
  
"No, I'm just the spirit of the older you. you sort of left me in the darkness and I somehow knew that you were never going to come back."  
"Oh."  
Eriol still didn't get what was going on very well, but he knew that at least there was someone there for him.  
"Eriol. Why do you think you abandoned your older self? Why did you keep the young boy body even after Sakura finished her task? Ask yourself those questions. Even then when you changed you knew yourself that we were not meant to be. With the split of your magic, some of the memories you had must have gone too."  
"Then what do I do now?"  
  
"Go to Tomoeda, she'll be waiting."  
"Who will?"  
"We must go now. Please do not be sad for my death. Move on with the one you were supposed to be with. Promise me." Kaho said as her outline began fading.  
"I promise."  
  
Eriol woke up sweating. That dream. Had that been real? He believed in it. It had to be real. He had to go to Tomoeda.  
"Nakuru." He called  
"Yes master." A girl's head popped in his room.  
"Get ready to go to Tomoeda."  
"Why? Not that I mind or anything. I get to see Toya again."  
  
"Just please get ready and tell Souppy to get ready too."  
"Alright. Whatever floats your boat?"  
"I'm coming. Please wait." Eriol whispered to whoever his love was. He got out of bed and began packing.  
  
"So you're coming and you need a place to stay?" Sakura asked into the phone where she was talking with Eriol.  
"Yes."  
"Well, then, no worries, Eriol. You can stay here. Ever since Toya moved in with Yukito we have plenty of room. My dad will be glad to see you."  
"Thank you. Your kindness knows no bounds."  
Sakura blushed. She saw Kero point to himself and then mimic something she couldn't quite get.  
"I think Kero-chan is trying to tell me that he wants to talk to Souppy."  
"I'm sorry, but the plane is about to leave. I must get off the phone. Please give my apologies to Kero. We will be there tomorrow afternoon."  
"Alright then. Goodbye and be safe."  
  
Sakura worried never the less. Ever since she heard of Ms. Mizuki's death, she had been worried about Eriol. She didn't get to go to the funeral, but she had a dream that night about Ms. Mizuki. She asked that Sakura help Eriol in this hard time.  
  
Chapter Two: Coming back to Tomoeda.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeee. I'm late again." Sakura yelled.  
Downstairs Fujitaka smiled at his wife's ghost as they listened to their daughter. Sakura ran downstairs.  
"Dad, someone will be coming this afternoon. I told them that they could stay in the guest rooms. Is that okay?"  
  
"Is it your friends from England?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"I heard you on the phone last night."  
"OH."  
"Aren't you late?"  
Sakura's face blanched. Her father was right. She put on her skates, got her stuff, and left the house. Fujitaka smiled at she left.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura." Tomoyo said  
"What about?"  
"That had to be the fastest time from the school gate to the classroom."  
"Is the teacher here?"  
"Nope, not yet. You made it in time."  
"Good."  
Sakura sighed and sat down in her seat.  
"So what's bothering you today?" Li asked as he sat down beside his girlfriend.  
"How did you know I was worried?"  
"You're my girlfriend. I should know."  
Sakura blushed.  
"Ohohohohohohohohoh." Tomoyo laughed. She held up a video recorder. Li and Sakura both sweatdropped.  
"So what's wrong?"  
"Eriol called me last night."  
Li went quiet. As did Tomoyo and the rest of the class. They all were remembering their substitute math teacher, Ms. Mizuki. She had died in a traffic accident.  
"Why?" Li asked  
"He said that he's coming today and he needed a place to stay until he got his own apartment."  
"Oh."  
"So he's coming?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah. Ever since her death, I've been worried about him. He sounded so sad."  
"Death can be a hard thing." Li said  
"I know." Sakura sighed.  
Li hugged his girlfriend. He didn't like it when she was worried too much. It hurt him to see her hurt.  
  
Ding Dong  
Fujitaka opened the door to find two people standing there, a young man with glasses and a college age girl.  
"Hello. Come in."  
"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto."  
Fujitaka led them to the living room where he motioned them to sit while he went to go get refreshments. He brought the snacks and sat down.  
"Allow me to introduce myself and my friend. My name is Eriol Hiragazawa and this is Nakuru."  
"Fujitaka Kinomoto. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise."  
"You're earlier than expected."  
"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience. I miscalculated the flight time when I called to ask your daughter if we could board here."  
"It's quite alright."  
Eriol smiled a gentle smile and Fujitaka smiled back. Although there was a deep sadness in the younger man's eyes.  
"Have we met before?" Fujitaka asked a bit abruptly.  
"Yes, we have. At the Tokyo tower."  
"I see. I thought I recognized you. Well then, I'll show you to your rooms. I'll have to go to work soon, but I hope these rooms are to your liking."  
"I'm sure the rooms will be nice. I am in your debt."  
"Don't worry about it. Any friend of Sakura's is always welcomed here."  
"Thank you for your hospitality."  
"Your welcome. Sakura will be home shortly and I need to go to work soon. So I'll leave you alone for a while, if you don't mind."  
"Not at all."  
Fujitaka went to get ready for work leaving Eriol and Nakuru in the guest bedrooms.  
"Will you be enrolling at Tomoeda Middle tomorrow."  
"Yeah."  
"Can I enroll in the same college as Toya?"  
"Do as you wish. Let Souppy out and go enroll today."  
"But what about you?"  
"I'm tired. I'll rest and then go."  
"Alright."  
Eriol went into a room and closed the door. Nakuru looked at the door with sadness and then went to go get Souppy.  
  
"I'm home." Sakura called. Her father was at work, but Sakura had been so used to saying that.  
"I wonder when Eriol is coming." Li said as he stepped in after his girlfriend.  
"He said around the afternoon."  
Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom and nearly ran into someone on the stairs.  
"HOEEEEEEE." She yelled  
"What is it?" Li came running at the sound of her yell. His sword was in his hand. Sakura was sitting on the bottom step. Li pulled her close to him.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you Sakura."  
The person stepped out of the stairs shadow.  
"Eriol!" Sakura exclaimed.  
The young man smiled gently at the girl, his successor.  
"What are you doing here so early?" Li asked putting his sword away.  
"I miscalculated the time it would take and arrived early this morning. Mr. Kinomoto showed us in and to our guest rooms. I heard Sakura's call and I decided to come downstairs to meet her. Although I didn't know you, Li, were going to be here too."  
"I was walking her home and she offered me tea."  
"I see."  
When the initial shock had left her, Sakura launched herself in Eriol's arms and hugged him. Eriol looked at his descendant surprised and awkwardly patted  
  
Sakura's back.  
"I'm glad you're here now." She whispered. Eriol smiled.  
"So am I."  
  
"Where's Nakuru and Souppy?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
Li had left earlier and now they were just talking.  
"Souppy went with Nakuru to enroll into the college and take the college entrance exam."  
"That's nice."  
"I have to enroll into Tomoeda Middle too."  
"I'll go with you."  
"Alright. Let me get dressed."  
"Okay."  
Sakura watched him walk upstairs. It must have been so hard to lose the one closest to your heart. If Li had died, Sakura didn't know what she would have done. Eriol seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders as he trudged upstairs.  
  
Chapter Three: Kero's human!  
  
"So now you're all set. You're enrolled in school." Sakura said happily  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
They went to the school to enroll and now were in her kitchen eating dinner. Her dad had phoned to say that he would be late so to eat dinner ahead without him.  
"You've become a wonderful cook." Eriol commented.  
"Thank you. But I bet you're better."  
  
Eriol smiled.  
"We're home." Someone called as the front door opened and shut.  
"Nakuru. We're in the kitchen." Eriol called  
A young woman came into view. A small toy-like thing with wings floated beside her.  
"Nakuru. Souppy." Sakura called smiling.  
"Hey girl. Still cute as ever." Nakuru said hugging Sakura tightly.  
  
"Hey." Souppy said.  
"Are you guys hungry? I made food."  
"Not really. We just came from Yukito's house. I see Toya and him finally moved in together." Nakuru said disappointed  
"Yeah."  
"How did your father take it?"  
"He said as long as his son was happy, he didn't care that Toya was the only one who could carry on the Kinomoto name."  
"Where's Kero-chan?" Souppy asked  
"Yes, I haven't Kero all day." Eriol commented.  
"Well, you see." Sakura began  
"Yo, Sakura. I'm home and I'm hungry." Someone called.  
Sakura grimaced. A seventeen-year-old boy with golden hair and orange eyes walked into the kitchen. There was a orange earring in one ear. It had a fang hanging from it. A cross choker hung around his neck. He had a motorcycle helmet in one hand. His gloved hand went through his bangs that were hanging over his eyes. He smiled at the guests he saw sitting in the kitchen. The sharp canines gleamed in his perfect teeth.  
"Who's that?" Nakuru asked, already checking him out. She smiled coyly at him.  
"That's Kero-chan, otherwise called Kai in this form." Sakura said  
"WHAT!!!" Three heads turned her way and stared at her in shock.  
"Ehehehehehehe." Sakura laughed nervously.  
"But how?" Souppy asked astonished.  
"Well, you see, Kero was complaining about how he had to stay in the house and not get to do anything, so I made him a human body he could inhabit. With the human body he would be able to do normal human things."  
Nakuru and Souppy were pinching Kai.  
"Stop that. It hurts." Kai yelled.  
"How did you manage that?" Eriol asked.  
"I used some of my magic. But it was mostly Kero."  
"I see. Could you do it again?"  
"Sure no problem. Why?"  
"I think Souppy could gain something by becoming a human and enrolling in school."  
"Oh.alright. If that's what Souppy wants."  
"Souppy?" Eriol questioned.  
"Sure. And I want to be more cuter than this dork here." Souppy said maturely  
"HEY! I'm not a dork." Kai said indignantly.  
"Whatever." Souppy said  
"Okay then, we can get started right now." Sakura said  
"What about my dinner?" Kai whined.  
"It's on the stove, help yourself." Sakura called back.  
Kai grumped as he filled his plate.  
Sakura led the way to the couch.  
"Lie down here. Eriol, could you go into Toya's room and get some old clothes for Souppy."  
"Sure."  
Souppy lay on the couch.  
"Now think of what you want yourself to look like if you become human. Got it. Get that image fixed into your head."  
"Got it." Souppy murmured.  
Sakura laid her hands on Souppy and chanted a spell.  
"Think about how you transform in Spinel Sun. Then instead of thinking of changing into Spinel Sun, think of that image of the body you want."  
"Got it."  
Large butterfly wings wrapped themselves around Souppy's body. Sakura leaned back. Her part was done.  
After a while the wings folded back and revealed Souppy's human form. He was around seventeen years old. He had black hair with blue streaks through it. His eyes were a light blue color and he was lean. A silver hoop earring hung from one ear. He smiled and his canines looked sharper, but the rest was perfect. A choker with a sun hung around his neck.  
Sakura and Nakuru both gasped at his good looks.  
"Sheesh when you say cute, you really mean cute, don't you." Nakuru exclaimed.  
Eriol came downstairs and saw a young man lying on the couch where Souppy was. He was astonished. Sakura had done it.  
"Here put these on."  
Eriol handed Souppy some clothes. The shirt was a bit loose. It hung off one shoulder, but the pants fit perfectly.  
"Who's cuter now? And I think I'll call myself Siho" Souppy asked.  
Kai scowled at Siho.  
"Yeah Sakura, who's cuter?" Kai asked  
Sakura flushed nervously.  
"Ehehehehehehe."  
  
Chapter Four: Is there love in the air?  
  
That night.  
  
Knock Knock  
"Come in." Sakura called. She was just getting ready for bed.  
"Hello Sakura. I hope that I'm not bothering you so late."  
"Oh no. Come in and sit down. Is there something you wanted?"  
Eriol came and sat beside Sakura on the bed.  
"Do you ever think of her?"  
Sakura's mood changed.  
"Of course I do."  
"I think about her all the time, you know."  
  
Eriol leaned against the headboard. Sakura sat beside him. For now she would listen.  
"Tell me about her."  
"You know she had a way with people. It was like she looked into your heart. Sure, she was clumsy at times and forgot where she would put things. But that was what made her cute. That was what I loved about her. I've never cared for beauty. The thing I looked for in a mate is her inner personality. Kaho had the prettiest one I ever saw. I was really in love with her."  
Sakura's heart broke as she watched a tear course down Eriol's cheek.  
  
"When she died, I wanted to die too. You know? I wanted to follow her. But Nakuru and Souppy stopped me. They said that she wouldn't want me to do that. That she would want me to move on and live my life. The more I think about it, the more I believe that what they said is true. I should know the best, you know, I mean we were lovers. But it's still so hard."  
"I can't understand what you are going through right now. I was too young to really remember my mother, but she is a part of me. As Kaho is a part of you right now. Nakuru and Souppy were right. You need to move on."  
"I know that." Eriol said. Tears were falling hard now. He buried his head in his arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried.  
"You must have been so alone. I know you don't like crying or letting others see you cry, but just for tonight, let it all out. Cry with me. Cry for whatever is in your heart." Sakura wept  
They wept together.  
"I'm glad we're here. Eriol really needed this." Nakuru whispered to Kero and Souppy as they went into the bedroom they were going to share. The next morning.  
  
"Hey Eriol, welcome back." Yamazaki called.  
"It's good to be back." Eriol called back.  
"Well, then I guess that there is no need for introductions since you all seem to know each other. Eriol please sit in the seat beside Li. I assume you know who he is."  
"Yes."  
Eriol made his way back and sat down beside Li. Sakura was sitting in front of Li and Tomoyo was sitting in front of him.  
"Hello Eriol." Tomoyo smiled gently.  
"Hello Ms. Daidouji."  
"Please call me Tomoyo. We are friends after all."  
"All right Tomoyo."  
She smiled at him. Then class began.  
  
Lunchtime.  
  
Chiharu, Yamazaki, Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, and Eriol were sitting under a bit oak in the schoolyard for lunch.  
"Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?" Li asked whispering to Sakura  
"Yeah. Eriol and me had a talk about Ms. Mizuki yesterday."  
"I see."  
Li gently kissed his girlfriend's eyes.  
"Ohohohohohohoho." Tomoyo laughed as she popped up behind them with a video recorder.  
Li and Sakura sweatdropped.  
"You're still the same Tomoyo." Eriol commented.  
"Of course I am. I will never tire of capturing Sakura on tape."  
"You know, you are freaky sometimes." Chiharu commented.  
"Speaking of video recorders.did you." Yamazaki began. Chiharu hit him on the head.  
"Don't listen to him." She said smiling at everyone.  
Eriol could tell that they were a lovely couple. He wondered who his true love could be. He looked at Tomoyo.  
'But she's in love with Sakura."  
He looked at Rika.  
'I have a feeling she is dating an older man.'  
Who could it be?  
"So, you guys ready for the field trip to Mount Fuji?" Chiharu asked.  
"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Sakura said. She was currently in Li's arms.  
"What field trip is this?" Eriol asked  
"Oh, it's our school's first field trip. They have never had the funding to send us anywhere, but this year is different. They finally have enough money to send us somewhere." Tomoyo said filling Eriol in.  
"Well, then I better go talk to the teacher and ask her about a permission slip." Eriol said getting up. Sakura got up too, and offered to go.  
"No, stay here. I can manage."  
"If that's what you want?"  
"It is."  
"Alright then." Sakura said as she sat back down. But she looked at Tomoyo pleadingly. Tomoyo understood.  
"I have to go inside anyways to practice for my choir solo, so why don't we go in together." Tomoyo said  
"All right." Eriol said.  
The two of them said farewells and walked into the school.  
"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'm fine."  
Eriol's head was down and Tomoyo couldn't see his eyes for his hair was covering them. But she did see the tear coursing down his cheek.  
"Oh Eriol. We all miss her. But it must be the hardest for you." Tomoyo said wrapping her arms around him.  
"I see couples everywhere. And I think, if only."  
"She was alive. I know."  
Something hitched in Tomoyo's heart. Something that would guarantee the change of heart that would soon be needed.  
  
Field Trip.  
  
"Don't you think this will be a great chance to catch Sakura and Li making out?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, who was her bus buddy.  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan. What will we do with you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why do you insist on capturing Sakura on tape?"  
"Part of me feels its because I love her deeply. The other part of me is because of jealousy. I will probably never feel the love of someone else. I'll always be in the background, never to love, never to be loved."  
"You're wrong about that. Everyone has a soul mate. They just have to find them."  
"Was Ms. Mizuki yours?"  
"I honestly don't know. I believed she was."  
Tomoyo took that as a yes and her heart hurt for him who had loved and then lost that love.  
  
"So you guys can go explore around the park, but be back before by the time we need to start back for school at three o'clock. And stick with your buddy." The teacher said  
"So where do you want to go?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.  
"I saw Li and Sakura sneak off earlier." Tomoyo said pulling out her video recorder. Eriol smiled despite the fact that he was seriously worried about what Tomoyo had said on the bus.  
Tomoyo led the way she had seen Sakura and Li go. She saw them sitting under a tree, lightly napping. Sakura was in Li's lap. Tomoyo giggled pointing at the cute picture they made.  
She saw the perfect vantage place to record them. She pointed to it and then began sneaking that way. She got behind a bush and then suddenly disappeared. Eriol's heart jumped into his throat. He carefully made his way over to the place she had disappeared.  
His heart jumped again. There had been a steep hill there and Tomoyo had fallen. She wasn't moving. Eriol quickly slid down the incline.  
When he got there, he pulled Tomoyo up into his arms. He patted her cheeks to try and get her conscious.  
"Tomoyo?"  
She groaned. For some reason Eriol felt very relieved that she was alive. For a second there he felt he couldn't live without her. Was she the chosen one?  
"Eriol? What happened?"  
"You fell down a hill. Do you hurt anywhere? Do you think you can stand up?"  
She tried and then gasped as she put weight on her ankle. She collapsed.  
"I think I sprained my ankle."  
Eriol knelt down beside her and felt her ankle. He didn't know for sure, but he thought that maybe her leg might be fractured. He had to keep it cool. He chanted a few words that would keep her leg cool for a while, at least until he figured out how he was going to get her back up the hill.  
"From the looks of the area, it looks like there is no other way up. What should we do?" Eriol asked. He began to worry a bit more as he saw how pale Tomoyo's face had gotten.  
"You should try to go get some help. I'll be fine. Really?" But even as Tomoyo said those words, the fear and pain in her face made Eriol want to stay where he was, with her.  
"No. We'll go up together. I'll use my magic."  
"You can't do that. What if someone sees you? You'll get put into some weird institution. I'm sure of it."  
"I don't care. You're hurt and I want to get some help as fast as possible. You may never be able to walk again if I don't do this now. I couldn't stand it if that happened to you."  
"But."  
"No buts. I'm doing this of my own free will. I know the consequences. Don't worry."  
Tomoyo stared at him in shock. Not many people had shown her so much gentleness and caring. Her heart clenched a bit at an unfamiliar feeling. Tomoyo knew what it was though, she had heard all about it from Sakura. She was falling in love with Eriol.  
'But what about Sakura?' her inner voice taunted.  
'I don't know.'  
'Eriol's cute. I can see what you see in him.'  
'That's not the only reason.'  
'Really? Then what else is there?'  
'He's kind, sweet, generous, and so wise. But I don't know about this feeling. If he doesn't return it what will I do? He is in love with Ms. Mizuki after all.'  
'You'll never love or be loved at this rate. You keep falling for people that are far from your grasp.'  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol called. It was like she had gone into a trance.  
Tomoyo shook herself out of her thoughts. She stared at Eriol. Then realizing she was staring straight into his beautiful eyes, she blushed furiously.  
Eriol wondered what was wrong with her. But he didn't think long. He picked her up and chanted a short spell that would make them float a bit.  
Tomoyo blushed bright red again. She had never felt like this, not even with Sakura. She buried her face into his jacket to hide her face.  
"Oh, what about my video recorder?" Tomoyo said looking down all of a sudden. She saw her video recorder. It had been broken from the fall.  
Eriol saw her sad face and resolved he would come back later and get it for her. Then he shocked himself by wondering why in the world her sad face tugged at his heart. It was almost the same as when he saw Kaho's sad face. But it couldn't be. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and then remembered what Kaho had said, "She is someone you have met before. You only thought of her as a friend. But you thought you were in love with me then too. She only thought of you as a kind friend too." Then Tomoyo was whom Kaho was talking about. He wasn't ready for all the thoughts that came into his head.  
Tomoyo saw Eriol staring and blushed again. They were floating upward and soon they reached the clearing. Eriol said a word of thanks for concealing them and ended the spell. He then kept Tomoyo safe in his arms and carried her to teacher. The teacher took over then and took Tomoyo to the hospital with a volunteer's car.  
"What happened to Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worried.  
"She fell down the side of a hill and I think she may have broken something."  
"Oh no." Sakura cried.  
"She'll be okay." Eriol said dazedly. Sakura looked at him strangely.  
"Will you be okay?" Li asked fully understanding what was going on in Eriol's head.  
Eriol looked at Li in surprise. There was understanding in the teen's eyes. Sometimes Li took him by surprise. He never did give enough credit to him. He nodded.  
  
Finale: Finally confessing their love, Tomoyo vs. Eriol  
  
As it turned out, Eriol had been right. Tomoyo had fractured several bones in her ankle and a little on her leg. So her leg was put in a cast and she had to stay at the hospital in Tomoeda for a while.  
Eriol had finally figured out that his soul mate was Tomoyo. He realized that he loved her.  
Tomoyo knew she loved him ever since he risked being seen. But her mind and her heart battled. Did he still love Kaho? Would he be able to except Tomoyo's strong love when he had loved Kaho so much? Would he understand?  
Days passed and finally Tomoyo was able to go home, but her leg was still in a cast. Friends from school, mostly Li and Sakura, came by to visit her or keep her caught up on the school day's homework and such things.  
But the one person Tomoyo wanted to see was never there. Eriol had always declined going with Sakura and Li when they visited. He wanted to go there alone. Sakura didn't understand well, but Li did and had always defended his decisions.  
Soon it came to pass though, Tomoyo began to think he had somehow found out about her love and was now avoiding her. Her heart broke for she really wanted to see him. To tell him for herself that she loved him.  
She didn't understand why he never came, even if it was as a friend.  
  
Eriol had everything planned. Li had told him that Tomoyo had a doctor's appointment the next day. He ordered four dozen pink roses to be delivered to her house around the time she came home. With Li's help, Eriol would sneak into her room to wait for her.  
The next day came and he hurried to get her to house before she got home. He floated up to her balcony and hid in her room. The flowers got to the house exactly as Tomoyo came back from her appointment. She was now on crutches. Eriol waited impatiently for her to get to her room. He hoped she would forgive him for not visiting and except his love.  
He heard the door opening and then in stepped Tomoyo. Her maids placed the roses everywhere and then left, closing the door. She was smiling and there were tears in her eyes.  
Eriol gasped. Had his gift really hurt her so much? Tomoyo heard that gasp and turned toward where he sat in the shadows.  
"Eriol? What are you doing her?" Tomoyo said surprised. She blushed and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"I needed to speak to you alone, so I came."  
"Have you been waiting long?"  
"No not really."  
Eriol wiped his palms on his pants. They were sweating.  
"Eriol, I have something to say to you."  
"Me first, please. I have something to say to you too. But before I do, how do you like the roses. Sakura told me pink roses were one of your favorite flowers."  
"You sent them? Why?"  
"I sent them so I could apologize for not coming to visit. I had to sort out my thoughts first. But now I have and I have found."  
"Found what?"  
"I have found that I am hopelessly in love with you."  
Tomoyo gasped and blushed. Then she began to cry.  
"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Eriol asked worried.  
"No, I'm just so happy. I wanted to tell you that I'm hopelessly in love with you too. Ever since you risked your magic using to get me help as soon as possible."  
Eriol smiled. Tomoyo hobbled over to him, but he walked over to her and picked her up. He laid her on the bed. Then sat at her side holding her hand. Tears still coursed down her eyes.  
"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry. You make me want to cry." Eriol said. He began kissing away her tears. Tomoyo sniffled.  
"But what about Ms. Mizuki?"  
"I know that she won't mind. She's the one who told me that you were my soul mate. I think I did love her, but not the way I love you. It's different and it's better. I love you." Eriol said. He kissed her.  
"I love you too."  
He kissed her again.  
Above Kaho and older Eriol watched in happiness. Kaho smiled at the couple. Eriol had made the right choice. She wished him all the happiness he had shown her when she was alive.  
"Be happy, Eriol. Tomoyo." she whispered as she took older Eriol's hand and led the way home.  
Eriol smiled against Tomoyo's lips. He fancied he heard Kaho wishing him happiness. She really was wise.  
"I love you." He whispered against Tomoyo's lips.  
  
Author's note:  
Okay, so how did ya'll like it? If you hated it, I could use some pointers on how to make it better. This is my first fan fic. Hope it was okay. ;p 


End file.
